


[Podfic] Flirting With Disaster by willowbilly

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Companionable Snark, Cover Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Podfic of Flirting With Disaster by willowbilly. 22 minutes long.Original Summary:"The shuttle is small, just a two-person craft, but it's warm, at least, which is nice given the fact that in lieu of actual clothes Bones has mutinously decided to use his blanket as a cape over his ratty tank top and sweats, shove his feet into the tall, thick synth-sheepskin slippers Jim had gotten him as a joke gift on his birthday, and call the resulting ensemble good enough of an outfit for the occasion. It's not like he's a debutante at a ball, after all; just trudging after Jim to the turbolift while resentfully clutching his not-coffee close to his chest, glowering both at the world at large and at the back of Jim's head in particular."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flirting With Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133216) by [willowbilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbilly/pseuds/willowbilly). 



> Thank you so much willowbilly for giving me permission to record this fic. I really enjoyed the language choices in the writing; I thought it was so beautiful, I had to say it for myself.
> 
> (Though I did have some struggles. Does anyone wants to hear my attempt at saying ["tall, thick synth-sheepskin slippers"](https://goo.gl/abTFPy)?)

**Download or Stream on Dropbox** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/U4j2sL) (10 MB) ||| [M4B](https://goo.gl/blqifc) (9 MB)

**Length** : 00:22:37

**Stream** :


End file.
